Waking Up and I See Your Face
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: A side story for The Lone Warrior. Torien and Legolas waking up in the morning. Slightly fluffy one-shot. A good clean story! K for the kissing. (Which there isn't a whole lot, I promise!) Can be read separately.


**Hello everyone!**

 **In case you're wondering, this is a side story to my other story,** _ **The Lone Warrior.**_

 **If any of you who are reading this have read that one,**

 **WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

 **:)**

 **So, if you don't mind that, read on!**

 **If you do mind spoilers, then I would suggest you don't go any further.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas felt the cold winter air nipping his nose, as he woke up from his deep sleep.

Yawning, he watched as his breath appeared for a brief instant, then disappeared. The sun was peeking through one of the windows, and he guessed that it was just after dawn.

Legolas yawned again and turned onto his left side, and was met with the sight of a mass of tangled reddish-brown hair and a mound of blankets.

Legolas chuckled inwardly. Torien had a deep disregard for the cold.

Sure, she liked the snow and all, but when it got _really_ cold, oh, she just couldn't stand it.

Even with a fire in their room, she still had two or three blankets piled onto of her, including the comforter.

Mirkwood winters were cold, to her, apparently.

Legolas raised himself up on his elbow slightly, and glanced at the fire. It was down to smouldering coals. He was going to have to stoke it up again. But that could wait.

Lowering himself carefully back down onto the bed, he pulled the comforter back up to his chin, the cold getting to him.

The mound of blankets and hair moved and Torien turned on to her right side, still asleep.

Her eyes were shut, but Legolas was used to that by now.

After all, they _had_ been married for a good while.

Smiling gently, he extracted his hand from the warm sheets and let his fingertips gently stroke Torien's cheek.

Torien's eyelids fluttered at the touch, but didn't open. Legolas' smile grew wider.

A piece of hair dropped over Torien's forehead, and Legolas gently moved it out of the way.

Torien suddenly yawned widely and snuggled deeper underneath the blankets.

Legolas carefully wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her swollen middle.

At the contact, Torien's eyelids fluttered opened, revealing brilliant, deep green eyes, that held a sleepy look within them.

"Morning, beautiful," Legolas whispered, smiling.

Torien grunted, and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the heat radiating from him.

Torien felt Legolas' chest rumble, as he chuckled quietly. She smiled in his nightshirt. She did love Legolas' laugh.

"What time is it?" She asked, sleepy.

"Just after dawn," Legolas replied.

"Mhm."

Torien placed a hand on her pregnant stomach and rubbed it gently.

Legolas' larger hand joined hers, and she grasped onto it.

"How's the little one?" Legolas asked, quiet.

A grin broke out onto Torien's face.

"Fine," she replied. "He was moving around some last night."

Legolas hummed in her hair, which his nose was currently buried in.

"He? How do you know 'it' is going to be a 'he'?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"A mother's intuition, I suppose," Torien answered.

She giggled as Legolas' warm breath moved along her throat.

She snuggled closer, if that was even possible, and buried her face in Legolas' broad chest.

She was in her eighth month of pregnancy and her baby bump was pretty prominent.

Calathiel was really excited that she was going to have a new sibling. Legolas and Torien had sat down with her and explained the prospects of having a new baby, such as how the time they spent with her maybe shorter, because of the amount of care that the baby would need.

Calathiel had been serious and wide-eyed, nodding in understanding. She had asked a few questions, which had been answered to the best of abilities.

What really amused Torien, was how attentive Legolas was to her. Not letting her lift anything really heavy, banning her from weapons practice, etc.

When she had mentioned it to Geliriel, she had smiled and laughed in understanding.

"Thranduil was much the same way, when I was pregnant with Legolas," she had said. "Let him dote on you, but if it gets to be too much, let him know, but not harshly. This is a new experience for him. He's excited and nervous."

Torien had taken the older _elleth's_ advise to heart. And so far, things were going well.

She and Legolas had had many long discussions on what to name the baby and how they would raise it, all the things that new parents would.

"Mph, de deph, a _meleth_."

Legolas raise an eyebrow. "What, Tor?"

Torien retreated reluctantly from his chest.

"I said..." She trailed off. "I forgot what I said."

A faint blush dusted her cheeks. Legolas laughed quietly.

Legolas put a finger under her chin and gently raised it.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" he whispered, leaning closer to her.

Torien's blush deepened, but she smiled.

"You know you're handsome, right?" She replied, quietly, also leaning closer.

Legolas tilted his head to the side slightly, and closed the space between their lips.

Legolas' hands were buried in the hair by her neck, and Torien's hand were clenching the front of his nightshirt.

The kiss was passionate and sweet, but it wasn't filled with lust or desire. It was filled with the great eternal love that the two had only for each other, no matter what happened.

Finally, the two had to part for air.

Legolas traced Torien's face with his fingertips. Her lips were slightly pink from the kiss. She looked absolutely beautiful.

" _Amin mela lle,_ " he said. (I love you)

Torien sighed in bliss, and wrapped her arms around Legolas the best she could with her bump.

After a few minutes of laying there in each others' arms, Legolas sighed in regret.

"I suppose we should get up," he said.

Immediately, Torien's arms left their position and she disappeared under her mountain of blankets.

Legolas laughed out loud this time, and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled the covers back in a wide sweep.

Torien glared at Legolas, and promptly pulled the covers back over her and her head.

Chuckling, Legolas walked over to the fireplace and began to add more logs to it.

Soon, a fire was steadily burning and the cold was beaten back.

Turning back to the bed, Legolas set upon the task of getting his pregnant wife out of bed.

Locating the rather large, abnormal bump that was his wife, he climbed back onto the bed and felt around it gently.

A muffled giggle arose, as he hit a certain spot.

He poked the spot a little harder and another giggle was heard.

He moved his fingers over the spot again, and a muffled shriek arose, and the bump moved violently.

A mischievous look came upon Legolas' face, and he pulled the covers back, revealing a still giggling Torien.

Torien gasped, as the still cold air hit her.

She scrambled again for the covers, but Legolas was having none of it.

The couple tussled on the bed for a moment, being very mindful of Torien's stomach.

Finally, Legolas pinned Torien down, grinning.

His golden hair was unbound, and it created a curtain over his face.

Torien giggled wildly, her own hair spread out in every direction.

"Looks like I win," Legolas said.

Torien struggled underneath him, trying to get free.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting free anytime soon, _baneth nin._ " (My beauty)

Legolas leaned down and kissed her, effectively stilling her.

Finally, the two broke apart, and Legolas placed a hand on Torien's swollen belly.

He smiled when he felt the baby kick against his hand.

Torien's hand came up next to his, and they both felt a kick at the same time.

Torien smiled tenderly.

"I can hardly wait to see 'it'" she said, gazing up at Legolas.

"I know."

Suddenly, a growling sound rang out and the couple burst out laughing.

"Guess I'm hungry," Torien said.

Legolas helped her sit up and get off the bed.

"Shall we eat?"

* * *

 **So, how was that for you? I hope it wasn't cheesy, or anything like that. Hehe...**

 **I know I said that Legolas was sleeping. That wasn't a mistake.**

 **Also, the reason Torien sleeps with her eyes closed will be explained in the future chapters of** _ **The Lone Warrior.**_

 **Oh, and this was my first time writing a kissing scene... :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **WoodElfJedi**

 **#durinsday**


End file.
